Unidentified package
by RevolutionNCISLALover
Summary: Coulson's team are sent on a mission to receive a package. What they didn't know is that the package is a child. Why does Ward come out bloody and beaten from a simple mission and what secrets does this child have.
1. Getting the Package

This is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. FanFiction hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, all reviews welcome good or bad.

I don't own agents of shield I wish I did but that's never going to happen.

* * *

Coulson

"Remember, in get the package and get out." I told Ward as Skye parked the Short Bus in the street across from the warehouse. Yes I hated that name but the van still got called the Short Bus.

"I know get in get out, minimal attention." He replied whilst going over his equipment one last time.

"Number?" I asked him. We had been sent on a mission to receive a package from this warehouse/ prison. Well it wasn't a package it was a person but we had no idea who, what age or even if it was male or female.

"Cell 88413." He replied automatically. "ready to go sir."

"Good luck Agent Ward" I said as he exited the van. I watched him cross the street before turning to Skye who had been painfully quiet through this entire trip.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah just worried about Ward, he's going in all by himself without any back up, what happens if something goes wrong?" she asked her eyes filled with worry. They had a really good relationship, he was like a protective big brother to her, especially since her and Fitz got together. I overheard him telling Fitz that he knows over 20 different ways to kill someone using his pinkie and that if he hurt Skye then he would not hesitate to kill him. Obviously he wasn't serious about killing him but I think Fitz got the message anyway.

"He'll be fine, he's a specialist and used to do this all the time before he joined our team. He'll be fine." I reassured her. She nodded but none of the worry left her eyes. I glanced at the warehouse before starting to try and perfect the stripping my pistol move that I had forgot. I will get it.

It had been 30 minutes. I know that's not a long amount of time but this mission was supposed to take at most 10 minutes. I knew Agent Ward would be fine but I was really starting to worry. Another 10 minutes past, something's gone wrong he would never take this long. I looked at Skye, she was staring at the door Ward was supposed to come through, chewing on her thumb nail which I had only seen her do a few times before when she was really nervous, worried or scared. I figured she was feeling all three. That's because I was. He should be out by now. I looked at the door, no sign of him coming. Right that's it I'm going in. I turned to Skye to tell her when she gasped and started the van. I looked back and saw Ward, running to the van. Wow he looked terrible. Ripped clothes, bleeding, a child clinging to him, pretty busted up face. Wait, what a child clinging onto him. There was a little girl holding onto him for her life as he ran to the van. That surely cannot be the package can it. Ward got into the van and immediately told us to go. Skye set her foot down and we were racing to the Bus. I looked back at Ward who had successfully got the child to stop crying, but she was still holding onto him, well now she sat in his lap but her arms were still round his neck, holding on.

"Agent Ward are you sure this was the right cell?" I asked confused as to why we would get sent to receive a child.

"Yes sir, cell 88413." He said, his voice had hints of pain in it. " In fact it was the only cell there."

" What happened in there?" I asked him, he was in a right state.

"I'll tell you later sir." He said as I realised we had pulled in the cargo bay. I got out and told Ward to got to Fitzsimmons and that in was going to tell May to lift off. Why was this child so important to shield I thought.

"Agent May time to lift off, and as soon as you can put it into to auto pilot I need you in the lounge are." I told May when I got to the cockpit.

"What happened sir?" she asked with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"The package was a child," I told her and a I could see a hint of confusion in her eyes before her mask slipped back into place.

"Okay, should be about 10 minutes." She told me and I headed to the lab. I wish I didn't, it was like World War IV in there. I count the battle of New York as WWIII. Fitzsimmons were trying to get the child to let go Ward and go watch TV with Skye so they can attend to Ward. The child was having none of it and was screaming and crying holding Ward even tighter. I was just about to intervene when Ward bet me to it.

"Right you guys shut up," he said his voice filled with anger. No wonder, he has been bet up and now has a screaming child attached to him. I love children there so small and don't understand much, it's cute. Wow never that that I would use the word cute. My mind rambling was stopped when Ward started to talk to the child.

"Charlie," he says in a soft voice, one I had never heard him use before. "Jemma needs to make me all better so I can protect you, okay?" the child nodded. Everyone else including myself just stood there in shock, unable to believe the side of Grant we were seeing.

"Skye is my friend and she's going to watch telly with you, you can watch Scooby Doo" the child's eyes lit up and she let go of Grant.

"You come watch wiv me when you better?" the child asked, her voice was filled with worry, she was scared in case Grant never came back.

"Of course I'll watch with you when I'm all better," he replied with a genuine smile, a genuine smile from Grant Ward, this kid was a miracle worker. She walked and took Skye's extended hand when Ward stopped her.

"Don't forget about Bugs," he told her and pulled a stuffed bunny out of one of his pockets.

"Bugs!" she squealed then ran and jumped up on Ward giving him a hug, "You remembered him and saved him." She whispered in his ear but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Of course I did" he replied and set her down. 'Now you be good for Skye, okay." The child nodded and ran to Skye, then they went to the lounge to watch Scooby Doo. I looked at Fitz and Simmons who were looking at Ward in awe.

"So, are you guys going to patch him up or are you just going to keep staring at him." Both scientists blushed and coughed.

"Yes sir" "right away sir" was what I got in response. I chuckled.

"Agent Ward, debrief me when you're done." I told him watching while he stripped of his gear.

"Yes sir." He replied but it came out as wince, must've been tough in there. I walked away, going to my office. What when wrong in there.

It was about an hour later when Fitz came and knocked on my door. "Fitz come in, how's Agent Ward?" I asked but then I noticed the serious and worried face on the young scientist.

"Uhh, Simmons is just finishing patching him up, I came to tell you about his injuries." He replied holding up a list. That list looked pretty long.

"Go ahead." I told him gesturing for him to take the seat in front of my desk.

"Well, all together he had to get 37 stitches. 6 in his left arm above the elbow for a slash by a knife, 4 in his right thigh for a stab wound, 6 on his abdomen for a bullet wound and 17 on his back from what seems to be a machete slice starting from the bottom of his back to just above where his ribs start." He took a deep a breath. That's a lot of injuries, I was just about to talk when he spoke up again, he wasn't done yet.

"He has two broken ribs, one fractured and three bruised, luckily he has no internal bleeding. What confused us the most were that on his wrist there were rope burns. We think that, no well we know for sure that he was hung from a roof on rope when most of these injuries occurred." He stopped and looked at me for the first time since he sat down.

"He was tortured." He told me. I couldn't reply, in the space of 40 minutes Ward had been tortured and still manages to get the girl out. I stood up, I was going to talk to Grant.

"Thank you Fitz." I said as I made my way out, no problem sir I heard him say. I got into the lab just in time. Ward had just put on his t shirt and was starting to get off the table.

" Wait, right there Grant Ward." Simmons say. I stifled a laugh the relationship between those two was a funny one. They both liked each other but were two afraid to admit it. They need to get together. Wow I have gone soft.

"You are not going anywhere until you take this." She handed him two pills. " these will make the pain a lot easier to handle and once your done talking to Agent Coulson you'll be able to go to sleep better. Okay?" she said, I heard him grumble a bit before talking the tablets and making his way over to me. I pointed to my office making my way there with him following close behind.

Grant

Simmons was right, these painkillers did work I felt numb. Haha jelly man oh god these painkillers are turning me into a lune. I sat in the seat at Coulson's desk.

"Agents Ward," Coulson started "What happened?" I was going to lie a bit not tell him everything but there was no point so I told him it all.

"Well I got in and saw a cell door labelled 88413 and I thought wow that was easy, I hadn't come across any guards yet. So I got to the cell and looked inside and I saw a little girl huddled in the corner holding onto a stuffed bunny. I thought that this must be the wrong cell so I looked about and it was the only cell so I started to pick the lock. I got inside and she said are you going to hurt me as well. I told no that I was going to save her and that we needed to hurry, she grabbed my hand and we went to the door when some guards came in I started to take them out when one of the guys, I think it was the leader says drop your weapons or I put a bullet between her eyes. He had Charlie in an arm lock with the gun pointed at her head. I had my weapon drawn on him and he said think I won't do it. Next thing I knew he called two guards over and put bullets between their eyes. I put my weapons down as I didn't want her to die. She was crying and still holding her bunny and begging me to help her. Two guards took me over to rope that was already hung from the roof and tied me to it. The leader cuffed Charlie to a pole and the two guards took turns hitting me with baseball bats. The leader left then returned and told them to stop. He then said that they didn't have much time so the interrogation started now. He pulled out a machete and asked who I worked for. I told him I worked for his mum and he pulled a gun out and shot me. He asked me again but I couldn't answer because of the pain, then he circled me then slices my back with the machete then pulled out a knife and quickly sliced my arm and stabbed my leg. When I still never answered he went to the girl and held the blade to her throat and said if a never answered then she'd die. The ropes on my hands were already coming lose but I never had enough time but Charlie bit his hand and kicked him square in the well you know. That gave me enough time to get lose and I took the knife and slit his throat. I the killed the two guards, un cuffed Charlie then lifted her and got out." That was a lot to get of my chest. I looked at Coulson then around his office, man he was funny, lots of captain America stuff. Haha Captain Phil Coulson. Wow the drugs are definitely working.

"As much as I would want to be Captain Coulson I'm not, anyway thank you Agent Ward go to bed." Man I must've said that out loud.

"Yes you did Agent Ward and you said that out loud too." Coulson said. I better go to bed before I say anything else stupid.

"Yes you should Agent Ward." Damn I thought as I went to bed. I was really tired now and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.


	2. Hidden Feelings

Sorry I took so long to update, I started back school and I am really busy at the moment, so I am so sorry that I took ages in uploading this, hopefully I can get the next one a quicker. So sorry and I hope you like it.

* * *

Skye

I wonder what happened in there. Charlie had fallen asleep halfway through Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico when Fitz came out of Coulson's office. He looked worried and scared. I got up careful not to wake Charlie and gave him a hug.

"You okay?" I asked him. He never answered so I leant back to look at his face. He looked like he was going to cry. I was about to say something when he held a piece of paper in front of me.

"Ward's injuries." I took the piece of paper and sat on the couch along from Charlie. Fitz ST beside me, his arm around me. I started to read list, 37 stitches how did that happen. I finished reading the last and started to cry. He was tortured, how did that happen in that amount of time. I turned to Fitz and he pulled me close. We lay there and saw Ward go into Coulson's office. He came put about 5 minutes later and dragged himself to his bunk. Coulson came and sat on the other couch and May came and sat also. She came earlier but Ward was still being patched up.

"What happened?" I asked Coulson. He shook his head to say I'll tell you soon. Jemma came into the room and sat on the seat closest to the couches.

"Well now that your all here I'll tell you." He replied. He then told us exactly what Ward told him. By the time he was finished me and Jemma were in floods of tears, Fitz had cried a little, Coulson shed a few tears and May had watery eyes. Melinda May, the Calvary, who never showed emotion was watery eyed. How could someone do that to someone, and Ward, he came sprinting out of that building with the little girl in his arms. That must've have been so hard and painful.

"So Skye you won't be having training for the next few days at least." Coulson said. He was interrupted before he said anything else by Charlie waking up.

"Where's Grant?" she asked. Her voice was full of fear as she searched the room with her eyes. She then started screaming and crying. "Grant, where are you? I need you?" she shouted over and over. I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"You're going to have to wake Ward." May said to Coulson. With one last glance at Charlie and a sigh ran across to Ward's bunk to get him.

"Grant's coming the now sweetie." I told her. "You're okay." He stepped out of his bunk and into the lounge area, Coulson helping him. He was in pain and wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Grant!" Charlie screamed and ran into his chest as he crouched down. "It's okay I'm here." He told her through deep breaths, his eyes watering from the pain, hugging her and rubbing her back for comfort. Once she had settled down she let go and shakily stood up. May and Coulson went to his side like he was going to fall.

"Me go to sleep wiv you?" Charlie asked on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah you can come to sleep with me." He replied talking her hand and started walking to his bunk when he stumbled, his back hitting the wall. He groaned in pain and we all rushed to his side, except Simmons who ran to the lab.

"Grant you okay?" Coulson asked him.

"Yeah, just dizzy and sore." He replied almost crying. He was nothing like the Ward we saw every day, he was in real pain. Just then Simmons came back with a needle.

"Agent May, Agent Coulson can you help Agent Ward back to his bunk with Charlie." Simmons said, her voice quivering. Both of them agreed and Coulson lifted Charlie up taking her to Ward's bunk and May helped Ward drag himself to his bunk. Ward lay down in his bed then Charlie cuddled into him, already falling asleep.

"When Charlie's asleep I'll give you this," she said holding the needle up." It's a type of antibiotic and sedative for the pain and to help you get to sleep." Ward agreed. He must be in a lot of pain because I remember the last time he was offered a sedative he lost it. We all stood there in silence watching Charlie, wanting to see if she was asleep yet.

"You guys can go now. It's hard to sleep when there's and extra 4 sets of eyes on you." Simmons told us. We were quite surprised, I never would have thought of Simmons to say that. We all nodded our heads and left. Me and Fitz went back to the couch and Coulson went to his office while May went to the cockpit. A few minutes later Simmons came out of Ward's bunk, smiled a sad smile at us then went down to the lab. What a shame I thought, we all knew Simmons and Ward had feelings for each other but they hadn't old each other yet. If it was Fitz that got hurt I don't know what I would do. So I wondered how she would take it. I fell asleep in Fitz's arms and he fell asleep moments after.

Simmons

I feel so sorry for Grant. He's going to be in pain, huh I can make a better pain relief so he barely feels any pain. That's a good idea. I got to work trying to make a better pain relief. I hope he's okay. I don't know why I just can't admit to him that I have feelings for him. Fitz and Skye says he has feelings for me as well so it should be easy to say, but I just can't. I think I'm just scared, and what about Charlie. She seems to like him and I think he is beginning to care for her too. I just hope she doesn't cause too much stress for him. His body has been through a lot and he needs to rest.

"Jemma," I jumped at Agent Coulson's voice. I turned around to see him at the lab doors. "Sorry to interrupt your little speech there but I was wondering if you could find a stronger pain relief for Agent Ward."

"Oh did I say all that out loud, oh your just in time, I've already made one but there is a little side effect." I told him.

"What are the side effects?" Coulson asked.

"Well one of the drugs in it acts like a truth serum and also he will basically be high." I told him. I wanted him to feel as little pain as possible so when he takes it he may end up a little out of it. Maybe he'll be hungry when he wakes up, huh I know I should make him a sandwich.

"I'll give him the drug when he wakes up, this one doesn't have a sedative so he won't fall asleep." I told Agent Coulson as I stripped of my lab coat ready to head for the kitchen.

"Thank you Simmons." Coulson said as he left. When he got up stairs I followed heading for the kitchen. A Prosciutto and Buffalo Mozzarella sandwich with a hint of aioli. I got to the kitchen and got the ingredients out, he's going to love it.

I was almost finished making the sandwich. 7:45 Ward should be up soon. I hope he likes the sandwich and maybe after it I can convince him to watch a movie. I could say it was for Charlie's same. Yeah that's a good plan. A loud grunt and a crash startled me. I turned round to see Ward just managing to get himself in a chair after one failed attempt. I went over to pick up the chair Ward knocked over when Coulson came in. He must've heard the crash.

"Ah Agent Ward you're awake." He said "Simmons you can give Ward the pain relief now, if he wants it." Be looked at Ward and he nodded in approval. I brought the syringe up earlier and laid it beside the sandwich. I went over and got it then I went over to wear Ward was.

"This should work really quickly Agent Ward." I told him lifting his sleeve up and rubbing an alcohol swab on it. I gave him the injecting and it was then I noticed that Charlie wasn't there.

"Agent Ward where's Charlie?" I asked him. He pointed towards the bunk. I guess his painkillers hadn't kicked in yet.

"Oh I thought you might be hungry when you woke up so I made you a sandwich, I hope you like it." I told him, handing him the sandwich on a plate.

"Thank you Jemma." He said, surprising me. He talked which meant his pain killer had kicked in and he called me Jemma. I hope Fitz and Skye stayed in their bunks because if they ask Ward a question he will tell them the truth without even thinking twice about it.

"Wow Jemma this sandwich is amazing," he told me through a mouthful of sandwich. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. "You know you should be a professional sandwich maker."

"Oh well um thank you Agent Ward." I think the drugs are working really well.

"No wonder Fitz was mad when I had to throw his away because the dogs were after us, man this is the best sandwich I've had since forever." He said, the sandwich was nearly gone. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. Ward had finished his sandwich and was now staring at me. I was about to start talking and probably say something that I would die out of embarrassment from but Ward started speaking.

"You know what's weird and horrible and shouldn't exist?" he asked and before I answered he answered. "Moths, the follow light and are ugly and creepy."

"You know what else is weird? Why is one called one and why is the letter c called c why not b. Why does it goes one two three four and not three four two five?" Ward said, confusion written on his face. I was about to give him an answer but Skye and Fitz walked in and by the looks on their faces they had heard Ward. But Ward hadn't heard them as he continued.

"And what flavour is brown sauce, cause everybody calls it brown sauce?"

"Hey Ward, how'd you feel?" asked Skye, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Like a jelly man." Ward replied with a serious look on his face. I heard Fitz stifle his laughter.

"Hey Fitz we should ask Ward." I couldn't hear the rest as she whispered into Fitz's ear. Fitz started laughing and nodded.

"Hey Ward, you a virgin?" Skye with a huge grin on her face. This was going to get embarrassing.

"No, do you honestly think I'd still be a virgin at this age?" he asked a cheesy lopsided grin on.

"Well no I didn't, jowl old were you when you lost it?" she asked with an even more cheesy grin. I think I should leave son, I know she's going to ask about his feelings for me.

"15." he replied, losing the cheesy grin. That must've hit a nerve. Skye never seemed to notice as the questions kept coming.

"Hey Ward do you fancy Jemma?" and there it was. Luckily before he could answer Charlie came in rubbing her eyes and cuddling what seems to be one of Ward's t-shirts. She yawned and came over to Ward, lifting her arms up to say that she wanted to sit on the table in front of Ward. Since he couldn't lean over without ripping jigs stitches I quickly went over to Charlie and placed her on the table in front of him between his arms which were rested on the table. She snuggled into his chest and to our surprise he let her. I looked and Skye and Fitz whose jaws where nearly touching the floor. I looked back to Ward and even though he couldn't feel any pain, he looked in bad shape. In fact with his wounds he should still be in bed, he could rip his stitches.

"Hey Charlie you wanna go back to bed and watch another Scooby Doo film, I've got loads." I asked her she nodded rapidly and got down.

"You to Grant. Watch film wiv me and Jemmy." She asked and Jemmy, not so sure about the nickname.

"Okay." Ward said shrugging, he got off his chair and hobbled to his room, I stood there and stared after him before composing myself and following into his room.

After I got the movie ready I looked round Ward's bunk to find a place to sit, I decided I would sit on the floor beside the bed. I was about to sit when Ward's hand grabbed my wrist and he patted the bed beside where Charlie was curled up into Ward. I nervously lay down then about 10 minutes through the I relaxed. Ward presence always does that to me. Charlie fell asleep halfway through the film and it looked like Ward had too. I was about to leave when I heard Ward mumble.

"Stay," I was surprised but obviously listened to him. I lay back down and Charlie turned and cuddled into me, then Ward grabbed onto my hand to hold. " I like you Jemma, like really like you." he said. My face turned beetroot. Ward, the T-1000, the Agent Grant Ward likes me too, I was going to say something but he was already asleep so I just cuddled into Charlie and Ward letting sleep take over.


End file.
